Yun
Yun - once Yun Cerestia - is a powerful Akan Lord of the Land of Mu. Story Heart-Eater Yun was once a hero of the Land of Mu and a proud member of the Cerestia, until he fell in battle, a hero for defeating an Akan Lord by himself. However, the corruption of the Akan Lord's blood caused him to die and be reborn as an Akan Lord himself. Unaware of his condition, Yun promptly devoured his own wife and daughter before snapping out of his trance and fleeing in the mountains, becoming known as Yun of the North. Yun thus stayed there, until Leonida di Prava made her appearance. Sensing potential in her, Yun chose to take advantage of her power to end the threat of all Akan Lords, attacking Kala of the South and leaving her to die, before posing as an antagonist in front of Leonida, praying to be killed. However, when Leonida attempted to use Miasma to empower herself, Yun refused and instead helped her personally. Death and Redemption Yun thus guided Leonida, helping her with defeating the powerful Avici, then fighting Kabuki, the last remaining Akan Lord, finally defeating him. Afterwards, Yun asked of Leonida to kill him, which she did painfully. This allowed Yun to finally rest - for the time being. Resurrected by a red Conqueror Blade gifted by Michael Dawne, Yun was restored alongside Leonida, which he helped with founding the war academy she desired and supported her even as they went to the Cheshire Isle. They also would have a Future Child this way, Tatsuko di Prava. Appearance Yun is a blonde man with light blue eyes, dressed in a white and grey fur coat hiding simplistic clothing. As an Akan, he is a massive, grey and white beast both mammalian and reptilian in design, with emerald scales behind his white fur, complete with two massive horns. Personality Yun is polite to a fault, protective and honorable, even after becoming an Akan Lord. Deeply traumatized by his actions, behind his serene smile, affable actions, and desire to be portrayed as a villain Yun is a death-seeker, who seeks only to atone for his actions by killing all other Akan Lords and dying, his fate fulfilled. In an ironic twist, upon dying, he mourns having to lose Leonida. Upon being given a second chance, as a human, Yun still feels self-loathing for his actions and the blood on his hands - nevertheless, he chooses to live on, alongside Leonida, as honor dictates he does the best with the life he is given in order to atone and make the world a better place. His kindness and pacifism balance Leonida's feral impulses in a harmony that is perfect for directing their martial school. Powers * Supernatural Physical Abilities: Yun can cut through steel, endure massive wounds without any reaction, and his speed, as described afterwards, can barely be evaluated through normal means. * Regeneration: As an Akan Lord, Yun possesses immense regenerative abilities and an immunity to further corruption. * Akan Shape: Yun can turn into a massive beast, thus bolstering his physical prowess even further, and can even summon thunder in that form. * Blinking Death Yun: Yun's specialty is going through the motions of iaido - quickly unsheathing, slashing, and sheathing his katana - in such a way, amplified by his beast-like powers, that the blade cannot even be seen by his opponents. Storylines * Honor the Forsaken features him as a central character. Trivia * As an Akan Lord, he has shown a marked preference for eating human hearts. * His theme song, as chosen by his creator, is Snow by Red Hot Chili Peppers. Category:Character Category:Land of Mu Category:Miasma